1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch mechanism assemblies, and more particularly to a latch mechanism assembly for a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an electronic device, such as a portable computer, includes a cover unit and a base unit pivotably connected to the cover unit, and a latch mechanism is provided to lock the cover unit to the base unit.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,239, a latch mechanism for locking a cover unit to a base unit includes a latch frame movably installed inside of the cover unit, a plurality of latches are formed on the latch frame at predetermined intervals, one end portion of each latch protrudes from a front surface of the cover unit, and a slide knob is operatively connected to the latch frame for concurrently operating the latches. The latches are inserted into and locked by latch grooves formed at positions corresponding to the latches on an upper surface of the base unit. The latches are urged against the base unit by elastic forces applied by double springs mounted to two ends of the latch frame. However, to open the cover unit, the slide knob is slid to counter the elastic forces of the springs and disengage the latch mechanism from the base unit. The sliding force depends on the friction between the slide knob and the operator's fingers. It is laborious for an operator to provide enough force to move a slide knob.
What is needed, therefore, is a labor saving latch mechanism assembly.